The Jagoffs Who Stole Christmas
by TwistedSistas4Bosco
Summary: Bosco and Faith come to terms....the hard way!
1. The Jagoffs Who Stole Christmas Part 1

We don't own a damn thing here! We just borrowed for awhile to play with. haha This is our Christmas Story! Chapter 1 was done by halfs-(first part boscoslut---second Malinda4242....Chapter 2 is Malinda4242's.....Chapter 3 is boscosluts! Enjoy!! We did! hahahahahahahaha boscoslut/Malinda4242 TwistedSistas4Bosco  
  
"Stop breathing Bos, your fogging up the damn windows," Faith shouted as she worked on picking a piece of ham out of her bottom front teeth. She had made Bosco sit in the freezing RMP while she went inside a nice warm restaurant for Christmas dinner. She had even picked the window seat and taunted Bosco as she sipped her steaming hot lemon rice soup.  
  
Bosco used his hand to remove the moisture off his window to see out at Faith. Bosco sat in the RMP shivering, wishing like hell she didn't remove the keys from the ignition. It was a sub-zero night, and he was hungry. Bosco rubbed his hands together for warmth as he watched her from the driver's side window. He could see his own breath, and his hands and toes were beginning to go numb. What he would do for a hot cup of coffee right now, but that wasn't gonna happen. He just sat there looking pathetic; it was what Faith wanted after all. Perhaps this treatment would end before the end of the shift.  
  
Faith made it beyond obvious that she was still bitter with him. She blamed him for the shooting at Noble's hotel room, and now she was going to make his Christmas hell. It wasn't his fault she was dragged in for holiday shift; it wasn't his fault she wasn't spending Christmas with her family either.  
  
Later after she' come back to the RMP and they were driving.  
  
"Sorry Faith," Bosco said barely audible as he just looked forward out at the road and the graceful falling snowflakes  
  
"Sorry for what Bosco? What do you have to be sorry for? You're the one with no family and no life. Sorry that you volunteered tonight for shift? I sure the hell am, cause looking at your pathetic ass has not only ruined my Christmas, but many more to come," Faith said coldly, no sympathy in her voice whatsoever.  
  
"You don't mean that Faith, you are just angry with me," Bosco said reasoning with her.  
  
"Oh I mean every last word," she mumbled.  
  
Bosco pondered when Faith used to consider him family, when Faith used to invite him back to the Yokas residence for dinner and coffee. Slowly, tears began to fall freely from his eyes. He didn't bother fighting them back, or hiding them. It was obvious Faith no longer had a place for him in her heart.  
  
Bosco sniffled a few times before beginning to speak, his words full of sorrow. "I remember coming to your place last Christmas Faith. I remember the picture Little Charlie made me of a police Santa. I couldn't muster putting it on my fridge this year, just looking at it made me think about how close we used to be. I miss Charlie, I miss Em, hell, I even miss Fred. Mostly, I miss you." Bosco was balling now, and began to whip the tears away with his left hand, his right still placed firmly on the steering wheel.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Faith moaned looking over at Bosco rolling her eyes while shifting further away from him in her seat.  
  
"Cry me a river Bos, cry it all out, cause that will never happen again. You are no longer welcome around my family you hear me? If you enjoyed us so much you shouldn't have let your cunt girlfriend try to kill me!" Faith shouted looking away and huffing.  
  
Bosco let out a loud groan and let his left hand that was smearing tears fall over his heart, as if he had just been stabbed. "Faith, she isn't my girlfriend anymore, please? I said I was sorry. I am so sorry. Can't you please forgive me Faith? Please? You have no idea how lonely I have been the past six months. I am so unhappy without your friendship! It's me Faith please? Give me one more chance? This is killing me!" After Bosco spoke he held his breath in, hanging on to a thread of hope that the love they once shared was still deep down inside Faith buried somewhere, and was about to surface.  
  
Faith was silent briefly, before turning in Bosco's direction and looking directly at him. "You love yourself only Bosco," Faith mumbled. "I was there for you Bosco all those years, you always taking, taking, taking. Never was much of a giver. The love I had for you is gone Bosco. Move on and get over it, I have! If you do love me still, go with your word before I was shot and leave the department. I don't ever want to see your wretched face again. I hate you Bosco!"  
  
Bosco swallowed the bile that was coming up his esophagus rapidly. With his worse fear revealed, he felt his chest tighten, forgetting to breath, he began to feel light headed. He slowed the RMP and swerved it off the path of the road; putting it in park he leaned his head into the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths, trying to regain himself.  
  
"Faith, think about what you are saying," Bosco whispered turning his head to look her in the eyes. "You don't mean that do you? After all the years we been together? You can't mean that!"  
  
"I meant every word Bosco," Faith said responding back in her coldest tone possible.  
  
Bosco let out a heavy sigh, looking up out the front windshield. "Hazards up ahead, someone must have broken down on Christmas. I am going to pull up and see if they need help, maybe they have a flat tire or need a ride," Bosco said putting the RMP in forward motion and rolling up.  
  
"You? Helping stranded civilians? HUH!"  
  
"A lot of things have changed about me Faith, you just won't let yourself see it. You know my Ma is out of town tonight, and I got no place to be," Bosco said rolling up behind the vehicle with its blinkers on. "I'll be right back," he said placing the RMP in park, never bothering to put the flashers on.  
  
Faith remained silent as Bosco exited the RMP, leaving the headlights on so the car was still visible. Faith watched as Bosco walked up to the man who was digging in his trunk for something, probably a flashlight or his spare tire. She let out a sigh as she watched his little cocky strut. A small smirk formed over her lips as she felt much tension suddenly lift off her chest.  
  
"I love you too Bosco," she whispered as a few tears of joy filled her eyes. "Fred won't be happy to see you, but the kids will be."  
  
"You need some help Sir? NYPD, Officer Boscorell."  
  
Bosco never got another word out. The man turned from fishing in his trunk, firing off his weapon repetitively close range. Bosco had no time to remove his weapon or counter-fire.  
  
Faith watched in horror, as the man fired his weapon off, four rounds, before dropping his weapon and taking off running. Her eyes turned to her partner, who just stood momentarily, before falling to his knees holding his neck with both hands, then falling on his face.  
  
"5-5 David, shots fired, Officer down, I repeat, Officer down! We are between 23rd and 24th on Wabash, OH GOD HELP!"  
  
Faith exited the RMP, her weapon drawn. The now blizzard made it impossible to see more then a few feet ahead. She hurriedly ran past the vehicle in front of her, never looking at her fallen partner. She swiftly removed her flashlight from her utility belt, flashing out ahead for any sign of the perp. She saw fresh footsteps in the snow on the ground. No doubt this one was a quick one from the way he took off. Probably was all doped up!  
  
As she ran back to Bosco's side, she dropped to her knees beside him, the snow by his head and neck already turning red, Faith realized that he had been shot in the neck. "Oh god, no!" she screamed, "BOSCO! Oh god, Bos please, hang on okay, help is on the way!"  
  
Faith ran back to the RMP, opening the trunk. Searching in the relative darkness, she found the firstaid kit and blanket. Grabbing it she ran back to Bosco.  
  
"I'm back Bos, okay?" she was crying as she saw the puddle beneath him growing larger, "Bos?, Bosco, can you hear me?" Faith opened the first aid kit, taking out the gauze pads, opening one she applied it to his wound, pressing as hard as she could. Bosco was looking up at her, but made no sign he felt what she was doing.  
  
He was gasping for air, and Faith flipped the blanket out with one hand, throwing it over him. She then grabbed another gauze pad, opening it, she placed it over the first, which was soaked with his blood. Then she realized that his forehead was bleeding too, "Oh no, oh please god no!" she screamed.  
  
"Bosco, please hang in there, okay," Faith sobbed, "I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, none of it! Please, okay, please believe me, I love you Bos. You are my family! The kids love you and even Fred does, you know that! I'm sorry for treating you so mean, I was just trying to hurt you, and I was wrong! You said you were sorry, but, I was just pissed still, I wasn't really still angry, I just wanted to hurt you, but,....I forgive you, okay? Forgive me, please, I'm sorry. Please Bos, please don't die tonight, please!"  
  
Faith's pleas were interrupted by the sounds of sirens approaching, as 5- 5 Charlie pulled up, nearly sliding into their RMP.  
  
Sully and Davis threw open their doors, piling out of the car, they charged over to where Faith knelt over Bosco.  
  
"JESUS!" Davis shouted, seeing the growing pool of blood, "What the hell happened!"  
  
"Faith, let me," Sully knelt down taking her hands from Bosco's neck, he placed his large hands over the gauze, "Get me some more of these, as many as you can! DAVIS, go in our trunk, get the kit out of there, and bring our blanket!"  
  
Seeing Ty hesitate as he stared down at Bosco, Sully shouted, "TY, GO NOW!"  
  
Startled out of his shock, Ty ran back to their RMP to do as Sully asked.  
  
"Come on Bosco, don't you give up! I don't want to tell your mother you died on Christmas!" Sully knew he didn't have long, but he was trying to encourage him. There was too much blood on the ground below him, looking over at Faith, trying to determine if she knew, Sully saw her tears, "Faith, talk to him, say anything, but say it now!"  
  
Looking up at Sully, seeing his expression of sorrow, Faith began to sob again, but nodded her understanding.  
  
"Bos," she started, then took a deep breath, not wanting him to see her cry. "Bosco, I'm so sorry, that I didn't tell you sooner, that I wasn't really mad anymore, I love you, and...." she closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure, she knew how much tears upset him.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on hers, opening her eyes, Faith realized that it was Bosco's, he was shaking violently, with the cold and pain, but he grasped her hand in his.  
  
She put her other hand over his, enclosing it, and brought it up to her face, holding it against her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He nodded slightly, his eyes opening wider, he struggled to speak, "Me too...Fait....me....too." Coughing violently, he shuddered with pain.  
  
"Hang in there little man, don't you give up! You hear me Bosco!" Sullys voice was breaking, as he realized the end must be near, then looking up at Ty who was standing over them, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BUS!"  
  
Ty looked at Sully, then down at Bosco, tears falling now, he shrugged, not trusting himself to speak. Then opened the blanket he'd brought back, tossing it over Bosco, knowing, that it wasn't needed now.  
  
The lights from the RMP's, glowing blue and red on the snow, both falling and piled on the ground, as well as flashing in the windows of the cars, was a grotesque imitation of the christmas lights on the surrounding homes.  
  
People were coming out of their houses, to stand staring at the false manger scene before them, curious as to who was dying here this christmas night.  
  
A night when birth and joy should be the subject of converstion, the desire of the heart, instead becoming a night of death and sorrow.  
  
The normal chatter and curious questions, halted, as if to speak at this scene would bring misfortune upon the speaker, they waited, some for death, some for hope, some unsure which they wanted.  
  
But it was not hope that came.  
  
As Faith put her face to his, to hear his whispered words, Bosco looked at Sully, smiling gently he nodded to him. Sully broke down, dropping his head, nodding back, no words needed.  
  
Ty witnessing this turned away, then back again, unable, like the rest watching, to deny what was coming.  
  
As he looked up at Faith again, Bosco smiled at her. She gently smoothed his hair, "I never wanted us to stop being partners Bos, never. You were one of my best friends, thank you." she was crying freely now.  
  
"You, too," he whispered, "Tell Ma, I'm sorry I broke my promise, please Fai.." coughing again, he shuddered in pain.  
  
"Of course I will, " Faith whispered back to him. As his coughing stopped, "Tell her....love her..."  
  
"Absolutly...." she tried to smile at him, "But you can tell her yourself! Soon as you get to the hospital", but only succeded in making him shake his head.  
  
"Don't lie..." he whispered, "I know...don't be sad....I made a wish, Christmas wish..."  
  
"You look so beautiful standing over me like that, the snow falling." Bosco said coughing hoarsely, gasping for oxygen.  
  
"What is that Bosco?" Faith sobbed biting her lip as tears roll down her cheek.  
  
"Seeing you one last time. Hearing you say you forgive me.... Merry Christmas Faith," he gasped, then closed his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" she sobbed, "NOOOOOO!"  
  
"Faith," Sully took his hands from Bosco's neck, "Faith, don't, honey, please, come on," he pulled her to her feet as he stood. Faith turned to him her face in his chest, sobbing.  
  
Her partner, her friend of 11 years, gone.  
  
In Memory of Maurice Boscorelli. RIP ~ Christmas Day, 2003  
  
(I wish I could see the look on your faces right now. I guess you all just figured out Faith isn't the jagoff in this story, I am!) 


	2. The Jagoffs Who Stole Christmas Part 2

Again, we own nothing....except the 'woman' in this story! haha Hope you enjoy this! I did writing it!  
  
The Jagoffs Who Stole Christmas! Part 2  
  
Bosco woke slowly, expecting to feel pain, he felt nothing.  
  
Looking around him as he sat up he saw nothing, nothing except whiteness, for as far as he could see.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked, not realizing he'd spoken aloud.  
  
"Not quite," a soft laughing voice replied, "Not for you anyway."  
  
Startled, he whirled around, looking for the owner of the voice, but saw no one.  
  
"Who's there? Where are you?' he asked, fear in his voice, "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh Maurice, don't be afraid," the voice replied. And as he watched the whiteness parted, and a beautiful woman approached him. She was smiling down at him, and as she reached him she stooped down to his level.  
  
"I won't hurt you," she smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Who are you?" he asked again, beginning to like this place, a huge grin coming over his face.  
  
Smiling at him, she laughed, "Stop that! That won't work on me, and I know what you're thinking! So stop that too!"  
  
Unsure now, he turned red, suddenly knowing that she did know exactly what he was thinking, but his grin widened, and he laughed.  
  
"Maurice, you are incurable, come on, get up," she stood, offering her hand to him. Taking it he was immediatly overcome with emotion, and as he stood she laughingly said, "Yes, incurable."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he grinned, "And you still haven't told me who you are, and how do you know me?"  
  
She reached her hand out, stroking his face gently, "I've always known you, and who I am isn't important right now. And you know what I'm talking about, Maurice."  
  
He became still, staring at her, his smile fading, "Why?"  
  
"Because you don't trust," she replied, a soft smile on her face, "because you trust too much. It's as simple as that. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and yet give it to no one who deserves it."  
  
Tears came to his eyes as he heard the truth in her words, it was as if in this place, he could not hide from it.  
  
Nodding, he said nothing.  
  
She continued, "Maurice, there has been much pain in your life, but there has been little real joy. You must open your heart, as well as your eyes. To be so innocent in the heart is good, to be so innnocent in the world, is not. Stop following every skirt, and start looking for the hearts in them. You were not created to do so little, to give so little of yourself. You MUST begin to love, not just use or be used."  
  
"I tried," he exclaimed, "but..."  
  
"I know, but you didn't look beyond the 'skirt' until it was too late, and it cost you dearly. But Maurice there is hope, all is not lost. AND you must move beyond your friend, you must seek another. She is out there, but you will not find her if all you see is your past. You must see your future, and you must take it. Stop waiting for something that can never happen, not because you even want it to, but because it is safer than facing the truth. And that truth is that you don't want her in the first place, you only use her as a shield against real love. And that shield kept you from seeing the truth, you reached out for the first who came along. You must wait, you must see, then, you can reach out, but you haven't and that is why you hurt so many." she stopped, dropping her hand, "Now it's time for you to make a decision."  
  
"What?" he asked quietly, knowing she wasn't asking his opinion on her speech.  
  
"Do you want to see, or do you stay here," she held up their entwined hands, "If you stay, you are welcome here, but if you go, I can promise you better only if you make the effort, but it will NOT be easy, nothing worthwhile ever is there."  
  
Staring into her eyes, he saw his future, smiling again, in fact a huge smile coming over him, he said, "Go".  
  
"Go it is," she laughed, "I knew you would choose rightly, your heart is open now....just make sure your eyes are too!" Then she smacked him on the side of his head lightly, as he laughed, "I'll try."  
  
"Maurice? Maurice wake up!" a voice called to him, "Bosco come on man, wake up, don't you die on Christmas night!"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, looking around him, red and blue lights flashing on the faces above him, a smile coming over his face.  
  
"Hey, man! Good to see you're still hanging in there!" Doc laughed, as he finished applying the pressure dressing to Bosco's head, "You're trying to give us heart failure aren't you!"  
  
He found he couldn't answer, and the pain was terrible, but he was alive, and for that he was grateful.  
  
Then Faith was over him, "Bos? Oh thank god!" tears were falling from her face, "I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
Looking at her he smiled, whispering, "No, I'm still here, partner."  
  
She grinned now, "Yeah, partner, and friend, always."  
  
Giving a slight nod, "Friends, always," he replied.  
  
Then looking around, he spotted her, standing on the sidewalk with so many others. Some happy he was alive, some aggravated they'd missed out on death's coming this night, but all missing who he saw.  
  
She was smiling at him, then she turned and walked off, and into a building behind her, glancing back once at him, then turning and going inside.  
  
And as Doc and Carlos lifted him into the ambulance, he knew he would return to this place, he had a life to begin, and his beginning might just have walked into that building.  
  
part 3 to be continued soon! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
